Batman: Can you save me?
by Toonytoons1
Summary: You and your content life is great until your friend, Barbara Gordon sets you up on a blind date with a man named, Jack. That's when your adventure begins as you run and fight for your life in ways you never imagined!
1. Chapter 1

Batman: Can you save me?

Based of the song: Demons

Artist: Imagine Dragons

Rating: M

Genera: humor/romance/drama/hurt&comfort/violence!

Pairing: Reader/Joker and Reader/Batman

Summery: You and your content life is great until your friend, Barbara Gordon sets you up on a blind date with a man named, Jack. That's when your adventure begins as you run and fight for your life in ways you never imagined!

Disclaimers: I own none of the Batman characters and do not wish to make money off this story! However, they own me!

A/N: This story is just a beta, and may not last... But I'm hopping it will! If you like it, please comment so I know you care. Also this is my first Batman story so please do not hate me if the characters are a little off. Enjoy now!

* * *

"I don't know, Barbara. Maybe you should ask him out." You giggled into your cellular device as you sprawled out on the comfy red couch. Your feet kicked happily as you continued to speak into ur phone, your voice in high pitched giggles.

"I can try! But I highly doubt my BOSS will say 'yes' to going out with an employee of his." A feminine voice giggled back to you through your cell.

You split a smile at the thought as you glanced at the clock. It was already 10:45pm and you were tired of the extra shift. Yeah, working for the police force was hard. Especially when your top secret mission was trying to catch the masked vigilante, Batman. Yeah, The Batman... It was absolutely amazing that, chief Gordon would put, Barbara's best friend, you, yes you, on the case! It absolutely blew your mind!

"(Name), hey, (Name)! Remember your date tomorrow!" Barbara's voice echoed through the phone, startling your thoughts.

You groaned and let your eyes shut as you repositioned yourself on your stomach to talk. "Yes I know, Barbara." You suddenly became bit bitter. "How could I forget?" Your voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, come on (Name). It's not like he's an evil mad man! I even met him, he's H! A! W! T! Well, that's if you consider a green eyed well-built guy hot?" Barbra, said cheekily.

You chuckled half heartedly before responding with a quick, 'uhn' as to respond with a yes. "Is that so? You really think he's that hot?" You asked with a mischievous grin.

"Mhmm-. You'll fall head over heels for him." She urged you on.

"Hopefully he'll catch me when I fall." You sighed and quickly pushed yourself up to your knees and released a loud yawn.

"Ha, funny. Well I guess I should get some sleep, I do work late you know." She said lowly in a more sleepy tone.

You smiled against the cell. "Okay, Barb. Be safe, goodnight." And with that you clicked your cell shut with a finger before getting to your feet.

Quietly you got up and crossed to the window and took up your binoculars to scan the building across the street. Nothing though. You sighed with annoyance and put them down on the windowsill, almost slamming them before looking up at the stars past the rooftops. But that's when something caught your eye.

Someone, no scratch that, two people where up there fighting! One looked like a clown, and the other...

You gasped and let out a almost inaudible whisper, "Batman..." You gaped in awe.

Quickly you shook your head and came back to reality before rushing across the room back to the couch where your purse lay. You hurried through your purse and pulled out a 22mil pistol, quickly cocking it before running to the windowsill and opening the window. Without hesitation you jumped out onto the metal stairs on the side of the building. As you hurried up the flight of metal stairs you heard laughing from above.

They must've jumped to our building and continued fighting! You began to run, rushing up the stairs. When you got up to the roof you raised your gun at the two figures. You saw that the clown had tackles the bat to the ground and now held a pistol to his head.

"Freeze," you shouted with your mightiest voice before continuing. "Put your hands above your head now!" You demanded.

Quickly the laughter of the clown subsided. At that moment you felt your gut turn as he turned to glance over his shoulder, his green orbs pierced your [C/E] ones. You felt all your defenses drop. But it didn't last long because our grip quickly tightened on the fun and you glared straight back.

"Get off him now!" You ordered motioning your head to Batman.

Batman noticed the clown was still looking at you and he took his chance to get away. You watched as the scene played out in a flash.

Quickly Batman shot up and grabbed the gun pushing it to the side as it fired off into the ground beside him. Then you saw as he pulled the clown down by the giving the gun a strong swift tug. Then Batman used his free hand to grab a fistful of the clowns dark hair and thrust his face into the ground beside him before getting up and stratling the clowns back while he got some handcuffs out of his tool-belt.

"Hey! I said freeze!" You said firing a round beside the clowns face to catch both their attention. And it worked!

You smirked as Batman glanced at you. However it didn't last long because the clown had turned over, swatting the bat to the side before getting up and running to the side of the roof.

"Hey! Stop!" You shouted.

But before you could stop him you watched as he turned to you while standing on the ledge and fell back into the darkness of the ally.

"Damn," you muttered.

"Great, now he got away." A low voice spoke beside you.

Startled you spun around,to point the gun at the masked man. But be caught it before you could do so. You tried to pull your gun back with all your might but it was no use. He pulled it right out of your grip, causing you to come chest to chest to the masked man. You growled.

"I prefer not to use guns." He grinned and glanced at the weapon before looking you in the eyes.

You hated being overpowered. "I'm only defending myself!" You hissed, reaching for your weapon.

Still he kept it away from you. "Do I look like I'm trying to hurt you?" He smirked.

You didn't like him one bit! You ground your teeth lightly and that's when you had an idea which would change the whole situation.

"Fine, why don't we talk without the weapons?" You spoke smoothly as you quietly pulled out your handcuffs.

He let a soft smile take place as he began to hand you your gun back. "Sure-..." He started to say before you slapped the handcuffs on him and you.

You smirked. You could tell he wasn't pleased by the glare he gave you. "Why don't we talk now?" You sneered.

He groaned with annoyance. "You haven't a clue what you've just got yourself into."

"Yes, yes I have." You shot back as you jerked the handcuffs down causing him to lean down to your level, you lips inches from his as you spoke. "But do you?" You said before walking away with a grin as you led him to the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?" Batman asked suspiciously as he followed you to the metal staircase.

"I'm going to my hideout and going to call my partner before I turn you in, mister bat." You spoke quickly as you stopped on the staircase and pulled out your phone to start dialing.

Batman narrowed his eyes on the back of your head before sighing. You heard the sigh and turned around to snap a cute remark when suddenly you were caught off guard by soft hot lips touching yours. Startled you dropped your phone on the stairs as you felt your mouth be devoured by his. You could feel his hands wander over your sides but lost all thought he pulled back and kissed your smooth neck leaving the taste of cherries in your mouth. You shut your eyes to enjoy all this, but as soon as they were there those perfect lips were gone and so was he. You opened your eyes to see the handcuffs on the ground and the masked man gone...

Your eyes went wide and you growled. "Damn him!" You shouted upon the rooftops.

If he wanted to be caught you'd have to turn up the heat. You huffed and quickly left the rooftops to return to your hideout.

* * *

Quickly you entered through the window and shut it behind you, locking it. Then you sighed and crossed the room, stripping your clothes along the way before stopping at the room you were supposed to sleep in.

"Home sweet home..." You sighed as you switched off the light and headed to bed.

* * *

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Batman: Can you save me? 2

Disclaimers: I own none of the batman characters! But they own me!

* * *

You woke up around late noon the next day due to the eventful night you had with Batman and that clown thug. It was driving you crazy! Batman was a dirty old man, right? He sounded like one anyway. You blushed though, dazed by the thought of his soft cherry lips.

"Damn," you groaned, kicking the sheets off, while you threw aside the covers.

Slowly you realized the time! It was time for your date! Quickly you jumped out of the bed and ran to the mirror in the bathroom. 'Perfect' you mumbles and ran back out to the clothes that were neatly set next to your bed and put them on.

The [f/c] long sleeved scoop-neck shirt was amazing. You had to thank Barbara next time you saw her. Then you slipped on some black skinny jeans and scurried out the door.

* * *

You walked along the street of Café's and Coffee shoppes, looking, no searching for a Café called, The Fish Bowl. You snort in remembrance of the funky name.

Soon you came across the Café and froze. You couldn't help but stare at what, no, who stood in front of the place! You could feel the heat in your cheeks rise! Oh god no, she was right, he was hot!

There stood a man in a purple shirt and green tight vest, and those tight purple slacks. His skin, his skin was a beautiful slight tan, except his face. His face was pale... A gorgeous pale. His hair was dark and slicked back, few strands hung loose in front of his face, you couldn't tell it's actual color though. But those eyes... You were engulfed by those eyes. A light shining green, that could pierce through anything. Oh god they made you feel faint.

"Hello," a soft voice came from not to far away. "You must be, Ms. (Last name). Am I correct?"

You watched as he took a few strides over to you and was soon at your side. You felt heat spread across your face as you nodded. The man smiled at you and took your hand, holding up to his lips and kissing it tenderly before letting go.

"I'm, Jack Napier. You may call me Jack though if you want." He said smoothly as he gazed into your eyes as he spoke.

A girly giggle escaped your lips and you covered your mouth. You heard him chuckle. His voice was so soft and smooth. It was like a dream!

"May I just say your giggles are adorable." He said and grinned.

"Thank you." You smiled and blushed.

Suddenly he turned around and looked at the name of the Café and chuckled. "I didn't think my first date would pick such a interesting place to dine." He said and turned back to you.

You sighed lightly. "It was my friend who picked out this place for us to meet, sorry."

His smile softened. "It's fine, really it is. I just never thought 'Fish bowl' to be a good name for a Café. I bet it would be a good name for a sushi restraunt though."

You giggled a bit. "Your a joker I see." Then slowly you walked past him and glanced over your shoulder with a grin. "I like jokers. They make me laugh."

Jack just smirked at the comment and followed after you mumbling something along the lines of, "Of course they do." Before finally catching up to you.

* * *

You two sat in a booth and ordered. After you both chatted awhile, the occasional flirt, wink and suggestive comment slipping from either of your lips. When finally the meal came you both ate in piece and chatted a bit more.

"So, what do you do for a living?" He asked you, taking a fry and popping it into his mouth.

You looked up from your salad and smiled. "I work for the police force."

He paused for a moment and smiled, "So you use handcuffs?" He chuckled.

You grinned and winked. "Only when needed." Then began to giggle.

Jack laughed and you smiled. You watched him take a bite off another fry then took a bite of your salad.

"I thought you were a good cop?" He continued.

You just played along, slightly blushing. "No, I'm a really bad one. Especially in bed." You chuckled at his gaping mouth.

Jacks face quickly turned into a seductive look. "You know your teasing is very effective."

You blushed. "Sorry..." Then took a bite to silence yourself.

You heard him chuckle and take a bite before asking you something to change the conversation, knowing you you felt a bit uncomfortable. "Quiet alright. So, what kind of work are you working on?"

You looked up from your salad and stared at him for a moment. "I'm working on catching the famous, Batman. Have you heard of him?"

Jack just shook his head. "Nope," he said simply as he finished his meal.

You blinked. How could this man not know who Batman was?! Either he was uneducated on the subject or just playing stupid!

Jack split a smile. "I'm just kidding. Of course I know about him!" He laughed.

You chuckled. "Oh okay. Well you see I'm working on catching him and turning him in." You stared down and played with ur salad. "But something tells me he's a good guy though..." You trailed off.

When you looked up you saw Jack frowning. Had you said something wrong? You placed your fork down and smiled.

"I could be wrong though, he is a little odd." The statement made him raise a brow.

"You met him?" He asked suddenly.

You paused for a moment, your smile disappearing. "Well yeah, once. He was fighting a clown and I intervened and the clown guy got away..." You explained.

A shine in jacks eyes appeared. "Maybe he was fighting, The Joker!" He smiled.

You blinked. "Whose that?"

Jack looked at you in disbelief. "You really don't know?!" He asked and you just shook your head.

"Well he's only Batman's greatest enemy! He's killed millions!" He explained.

"Oh..." You was all you could say.

Jack smiled. "It's okay. Now you know."

You blushed at his smile. "True. Thanks for telling me."

He just continued to smile. "Anytime."

You felt a little awkward so you grabbed your purse and looked at him. "I'll pay for me, okay?" You smiled.

He frowned slightly and looked a bit sad. "I thought I was going to pay."

You blushed. "Well you can if you want. But you don't have to." You said shyly and he instantly smiled.

"I would love to pay, mostly I want to make a good impression!" He winked and pulled out his wallet, grabbing some money out of it before returning the wallet to his pocket.

"You already have..." You mumbled under your breath.

* * *

After lunch/dinner you and Jack stepped outside the restraunt and smiled at each other.

"Hey Jack?" You asked and he looked at you.

"Yes?" He blinked.

Quickly you dug through your purse and pulled out a card. "Here. It's my number."

He smiled and winked. "I'll call you."

You giggled. "Goodbye, Jack." You said then quickly turned, walking away.

You could feel his eyes on you as you disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

By the time you got back to the hotel it was evening, a tad dark. You slowly walked the hall to your room. You hummed the whole way, giggle a few times.

But you froze when you saw the door to your room a jar. Quickly you dug through your purse and paused. You forgot your gun! You cursed and looked at the door.

"Hello?" You called out and walked towards the room, then opening the door.

You looked around nervously and frowned. It was probably the maid... Right? You slowly crept in and shut the door behind you, locking it.

"Hello there." A voice came from the dark corner.

Startled you turned around, dropping your purse. There in the corner stood the great clown prince. His green eyes locked on you., watching your every move.

Backing up against the door you watched as he advanced from the shadows. You watched as he walked to were you stood. A huge grin played on his face and thumbs in his pockets.

"Hello there! I believe we met the other night!" He said, now placing himself in front of you.

You trembled, you felt so vulnerable without your gun. "Who are you?" You almost stuttered.

Placing a arm above your head on the door he leaned closer, inches from your face. "I'm, The Joker. But you can call me Jack." He said with a smirk.

* * *

End of chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

Batman: Can you save me? 3

Warning: this chapter contains a mature rape scene! And some abuse! You've been warned!

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Batman characters! But that own me!

* * *

"Jack," you gasped, backing up against the door the best you could.

There he stood, The Joker, inches from you face. You could feel his fresh scented breath wash over your face. You could smell his expensive cologne, the one he wore when you first met earlier that day.

"No no no no, don't say it like that." He chuckled, placing a finger under your chin and tilting ur head up to face him.

You shuttered at his touch, your breaths became jagged. "Jack, you lied..." You tried to shy away you head but he held firm.

His smile was beyond any others you've seen. He seemed so different from when you both first met.

"I never lied my dear, I actually told the truth for once. Which I must say I'm quite proud of myself for." He laughed with glee. "But any-who I've come for one specific reason." He paused.

"Why did you come?" You whispered before gulping quite loudly.

"Because my dear, you invited me." He whispered back and covered you mouth with his.  
You felt your body react. Arching you back slightly against him. You had to get ahold of yourself. This was, The Joker! Not a man, no. He was a raving lunatic!

Suddenly you bit his venturing tongue "Stop, get of me!" You screamed and pushed Joker off with all your might, sending him stumbling backwards.

Joker growled. "You know dear you're supposed to be a good host. Because I'M the guest!" He spoke with anger, spitting some blood out the carpet.

You reached behind you to unlock the door, however you were to slow. You gasped as the Joker lunged at, pinning you against the door, hands around you smooth neck. His green eyes priced yours as he smiled menacingly. "Don't be a party-pooper! C'mon and lighten up will you sweetie? Just have some fun!" He laughed, releasing his grip on your neck and replacing his grip around your waist, pulling you flush against him.

The body contact made you blush and look to the side. "Why are you doing this to me?" you asked in a whisper.

He smiled. "Because, you teased me. You also said you liked Jokers. So dear, I gave you one up close and in the flash. Me! I'm the Joker!"

You felt as one of his hands placed themselves at the arch of your back while the other cradled the back of your neck. You couldn't help but blush. You'd never actually had been touch so lovingly. Let alone by a maniac. You felt so defenseless. And yet, you liked his touch.

Joker grinned wildly. "You're blushing chickie-poo." He chuckled and reached up, and lightly caressing your cheek.

Suddenly you whipped your head in his direction and glared. "You're disgusting." You hissed, trying to up-hold your reputation as a mean cop.

Joker laughed aloud, you could feel his roaring laughter in his chest. His grip tightened around your waist. His tough was burning your skin like fire. You had no way to escape it either. He had you and you couldn't run. Suddenly he grinned and used the hand the cradled your neck to reach into his pocket and pull out a box opener knife. You were instantly engulfed with fear when he held it to your throat.

"Now you're going to do exactly what I tell you to or I might just have a little accident, understand?" He chuckled darkly.

You could feel the knife against your neck, cutting into your skin. You immediately nodded, due to the fact you didn't want to die. You watched at a wicked smile played on his lips. "Good choice toots." He said with a seductive tone.

Slowly he pulled the knife away from your neck and grabbed a fist full of your hair, throwing you aside to the floor. "Now, be a good girl and unbutton my belt for my." He chuckled darkly as he twiddled his knife around in his hand.

You frowned, getting to your knees and quietly obeying. He laughed and watched as you struggled to undo his belt. Your finger shaking uncontrollably. You could hear him lick his lips in anticipation. When you looked up you found yourself frozen in fear once more. For the clown prince had discarded the knife on the floor and now held a pistol aimed at your forehead.

"Unzip them! NOW!" He growled and cocked the gun.

You gulped and quickly did as told. Once so you did so he smiled devilishly. "Good job. Now I want you to listen carefully, or else your brains cover the floor. Got it?" You whimpered in response, letting a tear fall. "Good. Now, I want you to suck my little Joker Jr. because he's been really down lately. If I don't feel like you've done well enough, you die." He chuckled.

You held back a sob and pulled down his pants ever so slowly before glancing up at him and leaning close, licking the fabric that covered his hardening member. You watched him let out a low groan, pushing himself towards your mouth. You frowned, reaching up and pulling down his boxer-briefs letting his length bounce free.

"Remember, no performance issues, or else." He reminded with a smirk.

You just glanced at him with sadness forming in your eyes. How could he be so cruel? He was so sweet when you first met. It made no sense…

"Jack…" you whispered with one final plea.

"Hurry up! I'm getting impatient!" He ordered, firing the gun at the floor next to where you sat.

You jumped and let out a little sob before grabbing his member and stroking it firmly. His groan made you shiver. This wasn't right! How could your body enjoy this? You let out a cry as you opened your mouth and engulfed his length. You heard him groan and felt him buck which caused you to gag.

"Keep going." He said breathlessly.

You bobbed your head as ordered, occasionally grazing your teeth over his shaft making him go crazy. You listened to his moans and shifted uncomfortably as your body reacted to the noises. You felt your body heat rise quickly and a damp spot form between your legs. You hated yourself right now. You couldn't believe how this maniac could affect you so much!

"Don't slow down." He warned and let out a groan.

You did as told and picked up your speed, engulfing him completely on occasion. You felt his free hand run its fingers through your hair as he began to fuck your mouth. You tried not to gag as he thrust over and over into your mouth, scrapping the roof of your mouth till it was raw. You felt yourself groan and lose control. You were losing yourself in it. You let out a soft sob.

"Enjoying yourself? Because I know I am." He grinned and pulled out of your mouth, leaving a trail of saliva and mixture of pre-cum on your lips to his tip. You quickly came back to life and glared at him.

"You're despicable…" you said lowly.

"I know. Now lay down." He said, cocking the pistol again.

You glared at him but obeyed. Quietly you laid back and laid in submission for the prince. You watched and he got down to his knees, placing a hand beside your head to hold himself up as he hovered over you. You shivered under his gaze. You shuttered though as you felt him peel your pants away, but leaving your white panties on.

"You say you hate this but you're already so wet… It's not nice to lie. I guess I'll have  
to teach you a lesson." He laughed, while pulling your panties aside and rubbing himself against your entrance.

"Fuck you!" you spat and he laughed.

"I'm trying to," he giggled. "But you make it so difficult."

You let out a sharp scream as he suddenly plunged into you, causing you to bleed. You cried at the pain. It hurt, it hurt so bad. Your scream subsided though when you realized he was waiting for the pain to pass. When it did you whimpered and he began to move. Thrusting in and out in a slow but oddly intimate rhythm. You tried to hold back your moans but to your dismay you couldn't. You moaned loudly as each thrust hit your pleasure spot. You listened to his grunt, groan and panting. It disgusted you but you just could help but moan in response.

"You feel amazing…" He whispered lovingly into your ear before kissing you sweetly.  
You gasped and blushed at his tender words. It didn't make sense! He was raping you but acting as if he was making love. You frowned for a moment in thought. How could this be?

"Jack…" you whimpered, gripping his back as he thrust into you.

"Shh, enjoy it while it lasts sweet-heart…" He cooed sweetly into your ear and he embraced you.

You were confused. Sweet-heart? What was happening? You moaned loudly as you finally climaxed, constricting around him. He groaned and continued to thrust as he too climaxed.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" He said as he laid over you with a cheeky grin.

You were flushed. You couldn't move. Your body was exhausted. You let out a low groan as he pulled out and stood up. You watched as he put his gun away in his jacket as smiled down at you. You whimpered on the floor, watching as he got dressed and cleaned up. You felt so defiled.

"I hate you." You cried weakly.

"I know you do, I know." He laughed and bent down to your level.

You felt growled as he grabbed you face and twisted it to face him. You were right about to snap when he popped something into your mouth. Without realizing it you had swallowed a pill. You swatted his hand away and tried to crawl away, but you couldn't move you were paralyzed by the pill. Immediately you fell on your side and stared at the window. You couldn't move…

"Don't worry you'll be asleep soon. When you wake up we can have some more fun!" He laughed with glee.

You felt your eyes slowly drop as you listened to his laugh. And soon, you were asleep.

* * *

End of chapter 3


End file.
